


You're my best view

by miyarinnnn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Miya Osamu is a simp, Miya Osamu-centric, No Beta, Sunaosa 1k fics let's go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyarinnnn/pseuds/miyarinnnn
Summary: Miya Osamu has a thing for pretty boys, but they've got nothing on Suna Rintarou.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 218
Collections: SunaOsa





	You're my best view

**Author's Note:**

> I was just talking with my sister about how Osamu and Semi would look good together and boom, this fic came out! This is rather impulsive and I just wrote it right on the spot so. Anyway, this is just a light-hearted fic and sorta my contribution to the 1K fics campaign so hope you enjoy it <3

The first time Suna did it was out of all blue, it was during the first ever tournament of their high school life, in the game against Fukurodani and Osamu was utterly distracted. Everyone from the team could tell that Osamu was distracted. He himself was aware of the fact that he was messing up so bad, but still he couldn’t look away from the pretty interim first year setter of Fukurodani, mesmerized by the elegant way he set the ball. And when he failed to block the ball for the third time, Suna tapped him on the shoulder when they moved to change the rotation.

Osamu looked back to the brunette, slightly surprised that Suna was reaching out to him, only to have his face cupped by the middle blocker. His eyes slightly widened at the sudden action, trying hard to stop the blood rushing to his cheeks, and peered at the younger’s perpetual expression questioningly.

“Keep yourself together, idiot.” Suna told him, proceeding to drop the hold he had on him and promptly walked away. Osamu stood frozen, trying to register the event that had just transpired. He only came back to his sense when Atsumu elbowed him in the side and told him to get moving.

And somehow, Osamu finally managed to not get distracted by Fukurodani’s pretty setter, but instead he thought about how gorgeous Suna Rintarou’s eyes looked up close.

* * *

The next time it was Shiratorizawa’s fierce-looking setter. He wasn’t Osamu’s type per se, well, he still had no idea what his type was, he just recently had a realization that he might be into guys, and the newfound information had occasionally kept him preoccupied during matches.

Osamu was busy thinking how attractive the white head setter looked when he jumped to slam the ball that he failed to dig it, giving the opponent team a clean service ace.

Atsumu looked like he wanted to rap out series of cusses but he was too far away to do so, Aran looked at him with raised brows, and he didn’t need to turn around to the bench to feel the coach’s warning glance.

He sighed, closing his eyes shut and inhaled a deep breath to keep his focus.

When he opened his eyes, he came across Suna’s hypnotizing heliodor-colored eyes.

“You know Atsumu won’t let you hear the end of it if he finds out that you got distracted by that server’s pretty face.”

Red took over his face, and quickly he denied, “I wasn’t distracted by his face.”

“Sure,” Suna blinked, and inched closer to his face, Osamu’s eyes automatically shifted to the brunette’s thin rosy lips and he gulped.

Suna backed away as fast as he dived forward, patted him on the shoulders and said, “I’m going to tell it to him if you mess up this time.”

Instead of responding, Osamu was too busy thinking about how Suna’s lips looked unexpectedly pink and how soft it would’ve been when he pressed his own on those pair.

And he didn’t get distracted by the white head’s face the next time, and the bored “nice receive” he earned from the passive middle blocker somehow made his heart flutter with pride.

* * *

Everything about Iizuna Tsukasa is elegant, as expected of the person from an elite school in Tokyo. From the way he walked to the clean way he set the balls, every action was carried out with poise. And Osamu couldn’t take his eyes off him.

Every time he raised his hands to set, Osamu swore he could see sparkles around the green haired male. No wonder he won the best setter award, not only Iizuna Tsukasa was a good setter, he also carried out his role with grace. (He was pretty sure Atsumu would flip out and get sulky if he were to hear his trains of thoughts.)

He had learned how not to get distracted by the pretty faces he came across the net, after almost losing the game during his first year. (He tried not to think about the fact that he was always brought back to his senses by Suna Rintarou and his pretty fingers stowed on his cheeks, with his yellowish-green eyes staring right into his soul.) Osamu gulped the water down, perched exhausted on the bench, eyes wandering to Itachiyama’s side and sent not-so-subtle glances at the now-captain of Itachiyama.

He saw Suna nodding at Kita-san from the corner of his eyes, but he tried not to pay too much attention to it, and thought about how stunning Iizuna looked even though he was doing something so ordinary like drinking water.

Osamu flinched when he felt familiar fingers encircling his wrist. He turned his head to see Suna examining him, with a blank expression. Osamu had no idea what was going inside his mind, but he decided he didn’t mind when the younger’s green eyes softened a little as he questioned him.

“You good?”

Iizuna Tsukasa be damned, Osamu shifted his attention to the brown-haired middle blocker and stared back at him.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“Okay,” said Suna, but he didn’t release the hold he had on his wrist.

“Okay.” parroted Osamu, eyes not leaving Suna as the latter swigged the Pocari Sweat out of his bottle.

* * *

Hinata Shoyo was a literal sunshine, and you just couldn’t stop yourself from staring at him. He was small, and barely to be seen in this sport world filled with giant people, yet when he was on the court, his vibrant orange hair was the only thing one could see, paired with the flashy plays he did, and his remarkable jumping power.

Once you laid your eyes on him, you just couldn’t look away. There was something about him that pulled people towards him, just like Luffy, his geek of a brain unhelpfully supplied.

He always spoke his mind, and unintentionally managed to raise not only the teammates but the opponents’ spirits. His passion for the game, his love for volleyball, and his hunger for victory were contagious, and can literally make people starve for more.

The small middle blocker even managed to grab his twin’s attention, with the way he jumped undoubtedly, sure of his own setter.

Karasuno’s number 10 was undeniably eye-catching, and there was their own number 10, the player of same position, completely opposite in the way he carried himself. If Hinata Shoyo was all smiles and bright, Suna Rintarou would be scrunitizing stares and taunting smirks.

When Osamu found himself in a brief eye-contact with the said brown-haired middle blocker, everyone else seemed to dull out, not even the brightest of all, Hinata Shoyo embodying the sun, could outshine him, especially the subtle way Suna’s eyes gleamed when he managed to slam a point across the net, after successfully manipulating the opposite blockers.

Apparently, Suna Rintarou not only shone, but also burned, Osamu learned it when the younger returned his offer to a low-five and set his hands ablaze.

* * *

Osamu never really paid attention to the Karasuno’s pinch server during the last Spring Tournament, he only knew him as the fidgety greenhead who stepped onto the court like he was being sent to his execution.

But when he met again during the last tournament of his high school, he was no longer the timid pinch-server. Eyes filled with certainty and effortlessly manoeuvred a terrifying jump-floater and managed to score a clean service ace.

Confidence is a good look on the freckled male, and it made him look a lot more attractive. For someone who was dead sure in whatever he did, Osamu liked to see the same look on a person.

Especially a person who was literally shaking on the court before, now calmly digging the ball and cleanly returning it to the setter, Osamu somehow couldn’t look away from him.

“Distracted again, Miya-senpai?” Osamu looked his right to see Suna blinking at him knowingly. He stopped cupping Osamu’s face to snap him back to his senses when they finally became the third year, but he would still be able to tell right away whenever Osamu was distracted.

“No, Suna-senpai.” He taunted back.

“Who managed to get your attention this time?” asked the younger.

“Let me guess,” he said when Osamu just shrugged at his question, “the green haired one right?”

“I like it when they look calm and collected.”

“Hmmm,” mused Suna, “like Kita-san?”

He shivered when he remembered their previous captain’s petrifying stare, “I couldn’t even look at his direction, let alone staring.”

“Figures.” grinned Suna.

“You would be a better example,” Osamu suggested and promptly walked away when the whistle indicated the start of next set.

But Osamu meant what he said, Suna Rintarou really was the perfect example, the way he smoothly managed the torso twist like it could be done by anyone, and smirked victoriously when the ball hit the opponent’s arms before flying off the court, made Osamu’s heart fluttered in a way that nobody could manage to do so.

* * *

Osamu’s journey in volleyball had just ended, with Sakusa Kiyoomi slamming past his and Suna’s blocks, he was kind of frustrated on the loss because he was sure that they were going to win against Itachiyama. He might not be that passionate about volleyball to pursue professionally but he enjoyed it greatly, and wanted to continue playing with this team for a few matches. But he still didn’t regret his decision of quitting, he looked out of the window to scan the gymnasium momentarily, remembering all the memories this place had given him for the past year, his first sexual awakening, his distracted days, and figuring out his feelings for a certain male.

As if on his cue, the said male plopped right beside him, like it was normal for him to claim the seat, it wasn’t. He usually sat with Ginjima, and Osamu with his twin but Atsumu somehow stalked off to sit all by himself at the very front of the bus, leaving Osamu alone in the back seat, not that he was complaining.

Suna shifted for a few times in his seat, not once looking up from his phone, thumb scrolling the screen. The light from his screen somehow illuminating his face, his golden eyes twinkling.

The sight was so mesmerizing that Osamu adjusted his position to get a better view, propping his face on his palm, he watched the younger male in silence. Suna finally looked up after a few moments, his thin brows quirking up questioningly. 

“What’re you looking at?” Suna blinked.

“You.”

“Oh?” the corner of his lips quirked up in amusement, “You finally ran out of pretty boys to ogle at?”

“They don’t matter to me,” Osamu told him, “not when I have you right next to me.”

“That’s not what you seemed to think the past years.”

“No, really.” Osamu rasped out quickly, “They’ve got nothing on ya….Rin.” Osamu had wanted to let the brunette know properly, but not like this though. He had planned to convey at the riverside where they usually frequented but he couldn't let Suna got the wrong idea either.

But all his worries and doubts were thrown out of the bus when Suna cupped his face like he'd done it during that match against Fukurodani and grinned, “About time, you idiot.”

“Yeah?” Osamu whispered against his hands.

“I was already going to decide that I got the wrong idea.”

Smiling widely, Osamu knocked their foreheads together, “No, you didn’t.” He then leaned back to take in Suna’s beautiful face.

“I like ya, Rin.”

When Suna’s eyes crinkled as he proceeded to give him the widest and prettiest smile he had ever seen on him, Osamu ultimately decided that this was the only view he wanted to see for the rest of his life.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Omake
> 
> The rest of Inarizaki whenever Osamu is distracted: "Okay, Suna. Your time to shine."
> 
> The resident pretty boy Suna Rintarou: "Aight."
> 
> And plot twist; Suna was only nudging Osamu back to his senses only because he was promised a good job head pat from Kita and Oomimi.


End file.
